


While Atsumu was Sleeping

by Rindu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindu/pseuds/Rindu
Summary: Atsumu found out what Osamu did to him while he was sleeping.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	While Atsumu was Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Aku ga pernah bisa bikin judul yang menarik.

Atsumu tahu kalau dia tidur seperti orang mati. Ayahnya sering bercanda seandainya terjadi gempa bumi, dia tidak akan bangun sampai seseorang mengguyurnya dengan air. Ibunya selalu mengeluh karena dia susah sekali dibangunkan. Osamu adalah anak yang berbakti pada orang tua. Dia menganggap serius guyonan ayahnya dan hampir setiap hari mengguyur Atsumu dengan air. (“Nggak perlu sampai menyiramku dengan air, kan? Aku bukan tanaman!” “Ibu sudah tiga kali memanggilmu. Salah sendiri nggak bangun-bangun.”) Osamu brengsek.

Atsumu tahu kalau dia tidur seperti orang mati karena keluarganya bilang begitu. Namun, Atsumu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya saat dia tidur. (Tentu saja! Karena dia tidur seperti orang mati.) Jadi, Atsumu bertanya-tanya apa yang Osamu lakukan tengah malam begini di atas tempat tidurnya? Apakah Osamu selalu diam-diam menyelinap ke atas tempat tidurnya setiap malam? (Mentang-mentang dia tidur seperti orang mati, Osamu jadi tidak perlu khawatir dia akan bangun?) Baiklah. Atsumu sebaiknya berhenti mengatakan dia tidur seperti orang mati. Pembaca sudah tahu!

Di sekolah tadi mereka latihan bola voli sampai menjelang malam. Suna yang tidak tahan dengan rengekan Atsumu _capeeeeek!_ _lapar, haus!_ dengan terpaksa merogoh koceknya untuk membelikan Atsumu sekaleng kopi agar dia diam. Atsumu tidak biasa minum kopi sehingga malamnya kesulitan tidur. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berbaring dan memejamkan mata, tapi rasa kantuk tidak kunjung tiba.

Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara berderit dari tempat tidur Osamu. Awalnya Atsumu mengira Osamu bangun untuk buang air kecil tapi dia justru malah naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Atsumu menghadap dinding dan membelakangi Osamu sehingga tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia berbalik dan bertanya mau apa dia di sini, tapi rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar. Atsumu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menunggu apa yang akan Osamu lakukan.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu dan Osamu..........tidak berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin dia takut tidur sendirian? Seharusnya dia bilang saja kalau mau tidur bersama. Atsumu tidak akan menggodanya. Sewaktu kecil Osamu adalah anak yang rewel. (Mengejutkan, bukan? Semua orang percaya bahwa Atsumu adalah anak yang rewel, padahal sebaliknya.) Kalau lampu kamar dimatikan, Osamu tidak mau tidur. Kalau ada petir saat hujan turun, Osamu tidak bisa tidur. Osamu baru akan tidur saat Atsumu ada di sampingnya sambil memeluknya. Tidak masalah. Atsumu adalah anak yang pemberani dan dia sayang Osamu. Sekarang mereka sudah mendapat tempat tidur masing-masing, keadaan sudah tidak lagi sama. Sedih, sih. Rasanya seperti Osamu tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Atsumu ingin membuka matanya tapi mengurungkan niatnya ketika kening Osamu bersandar di punggungnya. Dia bisa merasakan napas Osamu yang semakin lama terdengar semakin memburu. Atsumu menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dia berhenti berpura-pura tidur dan melihat keadaan Osamu. Sepertinya dia kesakitan? Mengapa Osamu terengah-engah?

“S-shit.”

Atsumu tidak bisa melihat Osamu tapi dia bisa merasakan Osamu bergerak di belakangnya seperti sedang melepas sesuatu. Pakaiannya? Cuaca hari ini memang panas.

Osamu membisikkan _please, jangan bangun_ di telinganya sebelum menempelkan sesuatu— _what the hell, was that his cock?_ —di bokongnya. Napas Atsumu tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sungguh dia ingin berbalik dan meminta penjelasan Osamu. Namun, entah kenapa tubuhnya memilih untuk tidak bergerak.

Osamu mencoba diam agar tidak membangunkan Atsumu tapi sepertinya dia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerang. Osamu mencengkeram kejantanannya di bawah selimut sambil menghirup dalam-dalam bau Atsumu, harum rambutnya, harum kulitnya.

Semakin keras desahannya, semakin dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Atsumu. _Ah, ah, ah_. Osamu menaikturunkan tangannya pada kejantanannya dengan cepat. Atsumu susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak merespon kecupan-kecupan lembut yang Osamu tinggalkan di pundaknya, di pipinya. Dia menggigit bibirnya ketika kejantanan Osamu menggesek bokongnya. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was hard and could you blame him?

“I love you. I love you so much, Tsumu. My prince. My angel. Tsumu yang cantik, Tsumu, Tsumu,” dan di setiap kocokan Osamu menyebut nama Atsumu sembari tanpa henti menghujani lehernya dengan hisapan-hisapan kecil. Wajah Atsumu merah padam. Untung saja lampu kamar sudah dimatikan. Jika tidak, Osamu pasti sadar bahwa Atsumu tidak tidur.

Napas Osamu kian menderu di telinga Atsumu. Dia menarik pinggang Atsumu dan mulai menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar, sangat berbeda dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang dia berikan sebelumnya. Atsumu sungguh berharap tidak ada kain yang menjadi penghalang di antara mereka sekarang.

“Nnghh!” Osamu mengerang seraya membenamkan wajahnya di leher Atsumu begitu dia mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Jantung Osamu berdebar kencang di punggung Atsumu. Kalau Osamu menggeser tangannya sedikit saja ke dada Atsumu, dia juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Selama beberapa saat Osamu diam. Atsumu mengira Osamu sudah tidur, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia bangun dan membersihkan kekacauan yang sudah dia lakukan. Sekarang Atsumu sudah tahu apa yang Osamu perbuat padanya saat dia tidur, dia menyadari bahwa hampir setiap hari celana bagian belakangnya selalu basah. Selama ini dia mengira penyebabnya adalah keringat.

Sebelum turun dari tempat tidur Atsumu, Osamu memperbaiki selimut yang menutupi tubuh Atsumu dan mencium keningnya. “Good night, baby,” katanya tanpa tahu Atsumu sebenarnya terjaga sepanjang aktivitas yang dia lakukan tadi.

Dalam hati Atsumu berjanji akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Osamu besok. Dia mungkin akan menghindar, tapi Atsumu sudah berencana untuk memergoki Osamu saat dia naik ke atas tempat tidurnya agar dia tidak bisa lari. Jadi, Osamu boleh melakukannya lagi tanpa harus menunggu saat Atsumu tidur. Sial. Memikirkannya membuat Atsumu kesal. Sekarang dia harus menderita semalaman karena horny dan tidak ada yang membantunya untuk mengurus Atsumu kecil.

Atsumu tidak tahu haruskah dia berterima kasih pada Suna atau mengutuknya. Namun, akhirnya dia tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya saat dia tidur dan Atsumu tidak bisa bilang dia tidak menyukainya.

**Author's Note:**

> Harap maklum apabila ada kesalahan penulisan. Aku memposting cerita ini tanpa pengecekan ulang.


End file.
